Abstract To meet a critical need on the NDSU campus to support and retain an emerging group of biomedical scientists, the Center for Protease Research COBRE program will establish a Pilot Project Program in interdisciplinary biomedical studies. The purpose ofthe program will be to develop interdisciplinary biomedical research in order that the Pis will be more competitive for extramural funding at the R01 level. The project will be funded at $250,000 per year of the 5-year grant period. Following an annual call for competitive proposals, an external grant review committee, the Internal Advisory Board, and the Pilot Project Program Director will critically evaluate projects. Upon consultation with the External Advisory Committee, pilot projects of one- or two-year duration will be prioritized and awarded based on merit, interdisciplinary, and ability to generate preliminary data for an NIH R01 application. Research pilot grant investigators will receive mentoring and guidance through the Center in the writing of required extramural grant proposals, as well as formal and informal mentoring through science seminars and presentations offered by the Center.